Eyes of Sapphire, Lips of Roses
by crapycrap
Summary: <html><head></head>I just saw you one time, & from that moment I belong to you</html>


**Ok! This Fic belong to my dear friend -insidethedeath- He couldn't post it cause **

**He just create his place. So if from any time u don't see this under my name **

**u'll know y.**

**From here is his:**

Disclaimer: Sailor moon belongs to someone else. NOT MINE! GET IT!

The first time I saw her my heart fluttered and my head spun in

circles. She was sitting on a rock next to the water, her brilliant blue

hair flying freely in the wind with her eyes closed. She was holding a

green shell up to her ear with a tranquil look on her face as if a

calming aura was around her. I slowly walked over to where she was

Sitting and sat next to her. She opened her eyes and put her shell down.

Her eyes were the most piercing shade of blue with specks of green

Throughout them.

"The sea likes you."

Her voice sounded like a chorus of singing angels, captivating me

and holding me speechless. When I failed to say anything, she laughed

and took my hand.

"Why are you so shy? My name is Michiru, guardian of the planet

Neptune. My senses tell me you're also a warrior."

Finally coming to my senses, I let go of her hand and tried to

speak.

"My name is Haruka. I guard the Moon Princess as guardian of the

planet Uranus."

She gazed out into the water, letting the spray of the waves

sprinkle over her. I too looked out, only to see the never ending body

of blues and grays.

"Is there anything out there?"

She turned her head and looked into my eyes. My heart began to

pound again.

"The waves are singing. Listen closely."

I closed my eyes and held my breath. I felt the warmth f her body

next to mine as she moved closer. Suddenly, a rush of sound filled my

head. A sweet melody of happiness and sorrow, joy and hate. The world

was spinning around in this music. Her arm finally touched mine and she

onto it tightly. I felt my self smile and press myself against her.

So this is love.

I opened my eyes and saw her face. Her lips were like rubies, so

pure and bright. They were soft and delicate at touch, with a burn of

passion hidden inside. Her fingers were also tender and gentle as they

ran down my cheek. The spray of the ocean created a mist around us as we

lay in the blanket of sand, leaving the hard rocks.

"Say my name, Haruka."

The words left my lips before she finished her sentence.

"Michiru. Meaning perfect and complete, as you are."

"And my distant, mysterious Haruka. Come closer to me."

Our hands interlocked ad I held her next to me. My body filled

with energy, warm and radiant.

"Don't ever leave me, Haruka."

"I'll stay together, even in the fiery realms of Hell."

"And I too, even if we fly through the sky on wings."

We stayed on the beach until morning. This was my first encounter

with my one and only love, Michiru of the planet Neptune.

* * *

><p>"I saw her almost everyday. always sitting on the same rock I'd<p>

seen her on the first night. And the shell would always be held up to

her ear. Each night, I too would listen to the sound of the ocean inside

my head while sitting next to her. And each night we would lie in the

soft sand and gaze up upon the Heavens.

" 'Ruka? Do you think our love is a sin?"

I turned my head to face Michiru's eyes. No matter how many times

I saw those eyes, they never ceased to amaze me.

"How could anything as beautiful as you be a sin?"

Michiru smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"I feel the same way about you. And the sea thinks so, too."

"Do you always speak to the sea?"

"Since I was a small girl. It always comforted me when I was sad

or lonely. But now that you're here, I can tell my feelings to someone

else."

I took her around her waste and she came to me without an effort.

Her breath was slow and smooth, a cool breeze on my neck. Ecstasy filled

my head and time stopped there and then. Each night was a dream filled

with happiness.

And then the war broke out.

* * *

><p>The Earth people and the Moon people had always been relatively<p>

accepting of each other. The Prince of Earth and the Moon Princess were

in love, after all. But a jealous woman on Earth decided their love

didn't suit her liking and ignited a war. The battle raged every moment

of each day and night. Michiru and I could no longer see each other as

often and it tore me to pieces. Along with the nonstop combat, I was

going insane. It wasn't until the fifth month of battling that I smiled

again.

I saw Michiru off in the distance avoiding a spur of fire from an

enemy. Rushing over, I pulled her away and behind a rock. She

immediately grabbed me and buried her head in my chest and sobbed

uncontrollably. I calmed her down and gently stroked her hair.

"It's okay now, it's okay. What's the matter?"

Michiru calmed down and started breathing slowly.

"It's Metalia and the people from Earth. We can't beat them,

they're overpowering us. And I couldn't stand to go another minute

without you!"

She lifted her head up, which was wet with tears. I bent downward

and licked them off one by one. She smiled, and I smiled back at her.

Suddenly, there was an explosion behind us and the boulder

shattered, sending pieces of rock flying everywhere. I held Michiru in

my arms, covering her from harm. The shards of stone felt like hot coals

stinging me all over my body. But Michiru's trembling kept me alive.

"Haruka! Move out of the way!"

I refused to. Michiru was trying to pull away from me, and her

tears were running down my chest. I wouldn't let her budge, though. Even

though I couldn't take it any longer, my body just stayed put. I needed

to protect my most important thing.

The rocks finally ceased up and I fell to my knees. My skin

burned and my clothes were ripped and covered in warm, sticky blood. A

cry off in the distance made me look up. A pink light was beginning to

emit from the Princess's castle. The ominous shape of Metalia was next

to it, trying to hold the glow back. Michiru's smiling, rosy lips were

the last thing I saw before my eyes closed. The her voice filled my

head.

"The Queen of the Moon is sealing away Metalia and sacrificing

everyone. This is the end of this era of Moon people. Are you scared,

'Ruka?"

I smiled and squeezed Michiru's hand.

"No. Remember the first night we said we'd stay together?"

I heard Michiru's sweet laugh. My heart stopped beating for a

moment while tears dripped down my cheeks. I heard Michiru lie down next

to me.

"Look for me on Earth. I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>My name is Ten'oh Haruka. I an sixteen years old and living in<p>

Tokyo, Japan. I am a race car driver and an auto mechanic, too. The only

thing faster than me is the wind itself.

"Great job today, Ten'oh-san. You made third out of twenty!"

I pulled off my racing helmet and shook out my hair. My manager

shook my hand and walked me over to the side of the track.

"I'd like you to meet a very gifted girl who would like to do a

sketch of you for her art class. You can come out, Miss."

The door on the side of the stadium opened slowly and a girl

walked out. She had wavy blue hair and the most amazing eyes I'd ever

seen. But for some reason I had the strangest feeling I'd met her

somewhere before

"Hello. My name is Michiru Kaioh."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope u like it. <strong>


End file.
